Si Polos dan Berandalan
by kentangoreng
Summary: "Minghao yang kelewat polos dan Mingyu si berandalan ganteng yang malak dia di gang dekat rumahnya" SVT fict. GyuHao (MingyuxMinghao) Comedy Full OOC


Si Polos dan Berandalan

" _Minghao yang kelewat polos dan Mingyu si berandalan ganteng yang malak dia di gang dekat rumahnya"_

SVT fict. GyuHao (MingyuxMinghao) Comedy Full OOC

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Matahari sudah menguning di ufuk barat. Semua siswa sekolah pasti sudah keluar dari wilayah sekolahnya. Dan inilah saatnya untuk seorang berandalan beraksi.

Pemuda tampan itu berdiri dengan gaya yang sombong di depan sebuah gang kecil. Dengan kalung rantai, celana sobek, kaos oblong, dan juga rambutnya yang berantakan seperti belum disisir selama seminggu. Namun kesan tampan dari wajah _asia_ nya masih terasa.

Namanya Kim Mingyu, kelahiran tahun Sembilan enam yang baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas setahun yang lalu. Dia juga seorang berandalan yang terkenal se komplek rumahnya, bukan hanya soal tampangnya tapi juga kelakuannya yang membuat pak RT dan pak RW geleng kepala.

Mingyu sebenarnya anak yang baik, cuman nakal. Walaupun dia berandalan, dia belum pernah tuh kena kasus alkohol, judi, dan sebagainya. Kerjaannya cuman satu, jadi tukang malak anak SMA yang kebetulan lewat gang itu.

Kini Mingyu menerawang dari kejauhan. Masih sepi.

"pada kemana nih sepi amat. Biasanya juga udah rame" celetuk Mingyu.

Mata gelapnya tak menemukan satupun titik pencerahan dari ujung sana. Lalu ia beralih untuk berjongkok karena kaki panjangnya sudah merasakan pegal.

Jarinya ngorek-ngorek tanah. Keliatannya emang jorok tapi itu pesona Mingyu. Enggak banget kan ya.

Dari kejauhan, datang seorang bocah dengan setelan jas almamater khas sekolah menengah atas. Tapi Mingyu tak menyadarinya karena asyik dengan gundukan tanah yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bahkan ia tak sadar saat bocah itu lewat di depannya dan kakinya tak sengaa menendang gundukan tanah yang di mainkan Mingyu. Mingyu melotot kaget melihat mainannya sudah berbentuk seperti semula yaitu pasir. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu matanya menangkap sosok lelaki SMA yang diam menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

Mingyu berdiri, menatap wajah polos lelaki itu. Yang di tatap hanya diam, entah karena takut atau malah bingung.

"ni bocah berani banget ama gue. Cari mati, hah?" Mingyu melotot.

"enggak bang, saya lagi cari temen saya yang tadi lewat ke sini" timbal lelaki itu.

Mingyu menahan amarahnya, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Asap sudah mengepul di atas kepalanya.

"siapa nama lu hah?!"

"ini bang, liat aja _nametag_ nya. Apa abang jangan jangan buta ya? Ga bisa liat tulisan segede gini di seragam saya"

Masih dengan amarahnya, Mingyu melihat _nametag_ yang tersemat di dada kiri pemuda itu. Seo Myungho. Kira- kira itulah tulisan yang ada di papan kecil itu.

"nama asli saya Minghao, yang ada di _nametag_ ini nama saya setelah pindah kesini. Saya asli China loh bang" Minghao mengerjap polos sembari tersenyum kecil.

"siapa yang nanya ama lu? Tembok?!" bentak Mingyu. Yang di tanya malah melempar tatapan bingung.

"tembok pan gak bisa bicara"

Mingyu nepok jidat seksinya.

' _Ni anak polos atau bego kebangetan sih?_ ' Batin Mingyu.

"ampun dah. Udah siniin duit lu!" Mingyu memberi gestur meminta uang di hadapan Minghao.

"lah, uangnya baru aja abis dibeliin tahu bulat ama temen saya yang kabur tadi bang" ujar Minghao polos.

Mingyu nepok jidatnya lagi, ' _tekor dah gue'_ batin Mingyu.

"alah alesan lu! Lu pasti punya kartu kredit pan di tas lu? Siniin tas lu" dengan polosnya Minghao ngashiin tasnya.

Mingyu mulai membuka tas berwarna merah dengan hiasan stiker power ranger di bagian punggungnya.

"apaan tas isinya komik semua, lu niat belajar apa gimana sih?" tanya Mingyu. Dia lalu ngembaliin tas itu ke pemiliknya.

"yee, dari pada abang ganteng ganteng kok diemnya di gang sih. Gaada kerjaan lain apa?" sindir Minghao.

Skakmat.

"ya ada lah, ini gue malakin lu pan kerjaan gue" Mingyu masih keukeuh mengelak.

"ya kalo gitu saya juga ada kerjaan bang di sekolah, yaitu baca komik"

Skakmat dua kali.

Mingyu menggeram gemas. Ya antara gemas dan marah sih. Ga ada bedanya lah.

Tiba-tiba, suara ponsel berbunyi. Mengumandangkan suara adzan yang bikin orang yang lagi puasa khilaf dan ngira itu suara dari toa mesjid. Itu ponselnya Minghao. Minghao segera ngangkat telepon yang ternyata dari ayahnya.

"halo pah? Iya aku mau pulang"

"heeh ini lagi di gang deket rumah kok, lagi ngobrol bentar ama Seungkwan"

"eh gue Ming-" ujar Mingyu yang hasilnya di potong oleh Minghao.

"ssst.. iya iya pah gak akan traktir Seungkwan cilok lagi kok"

"iya tahu bulat juga engga"

"iya pah bye"

Setelah percakapan antara ayah dan anaknya selesai, Minghao kembali masukin ponselnya ke saku jasnya. Mingyu cuman bengong sambil ngasih muka paling _derp_ nya.

"oh iye bang, tadi nama nya siapa? Ming apa sih?" tanya Minghao.

"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu" jawab Mingyu dengan suara bergetar.

"oh Mingyu" Minghao mangut-mangut. Mingyu juga ikut ngangguk.

Lalu hening. Cuman suara kucing yang berantem ama motor yang lewat yang meramaikan suasana sore menjelang magrib ini.

"eh bang, boleh minta nomor hape ga?"

Mingyu tiba-tiba grogi. Baru kali ini dia dimintain nomer hape sama korban palakannya.

"eh itu emm.. boleh deh"

"asik!"

Mingyu akhirnya ngasih tau nomer hapenya dan Minghao nyatet itu di ponselnya.

"makasih ya bang!" Minghao senyum cerah secerah lampu sen motor gede.

"yoi, emang buat apaan sih? Ga penting banget perasaan" ujar Mingyu cuek. Padahal dalem hatinya udah bahagia setengah idup.

"ah engga, saya kan hari ini gak punya duit. Nah nanti saya kasih tau abang kalo saya ada duit lagi. Ntar saya traktir deh kalo saya ada duit"

' _duh ni anak polos amat sih, kaga tau tadi itu gue malakin dia apa?'_ batin Mingyu.

"oh"

Lalu hening lagi. Kali ini BGM nya tukang bakpau yang lewat dengan speaker yang berisiknya sampe ngebangunin neptunus di dasar laut.

"yaudah ya bang saya pulang dulu, babeh saya udah nungguin pesenan cirengnya, bye abang ketemu lagi besok jangan lupa ntar saya telepon diangkat ya" Mingyu melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu yang masih cengo di tempatnya.

"eh iya, dah"

Dengan senyuman manis di akhir, Minghao ninggalin Mingyu yang diem sama tukang bakpau yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping Mingyu sambil ngipas-ngipas adem.

Detak jantung Mingyu berdentum keras seperti saat di kondangan dan duduk di deket speaker dangdut. Bergetar hati ini bro.

' _jantung gue kenapa nih? Gue gak punya penyakit jantung. Atau ini yang dinamakan cina? Eh cinta? Gue baru ngerasain yang kayak begini duh mana ntar dia nelepon gue lagi gawat!'_ Mingyu ngebatin lagi.

Si abang tukang bakpau santai ngeliat Mingyu yang masih ga ngedip.

"dek, mau bakpaunya? Ini manis kok kayak adek yang tadi baru pulang" ujar tukang bakpau itu dengan senyum polosnya.

' _sialan tuh abang-abang, belom pernah gue jungkir balikin gerobaknya kali ye'_ Mingyu ngebatin lagi dan lagi.

"kaga bang, yang tadi lebih manis, saya pulang dulu"

Lalu Mingyu pergi meninggalkan si abang tukang bakpau sendirian bersama angin dan kucing berantem.

Mingyu pengen cepet pulang terus nge-cas ponselnya biar tau apa anak tadi nelepon atau engga. Yang jelas Mingyu e _xcited_ nungguin telepon dari anak bernama Minghao tadi.

Indahnya jatuh cinta.

-FIN-

halo hula halo~~~ kentang is hereeeeeeee'3')/

apa kabar kalian semua? kentang harap kalian baik baik aja setelah mebaca ff ini. maksudnya gak ada yang mual kejang meriang sakit gigi sakit perut dan sebagainya.

kali ini kentang pakai pairing GyuHao, salah satu crack couple fav kentang setelahh Cheolsoo dan Seoksoon. kentang sayang banget ama mereka huhuhuT.T

kalo cerita ini kentang ambil dari gang kecil di deket rumah temen kentang. kalo pulang sekolah bareng dia sering banget lewat gang itu.

kadang di gang itu ada cowo yang suka godain cewe gitu loh. termasuk ngegodain kentang yang jelas jelas ga menggoda/eh/. tapi kentang biarin aja biar cape sendiri wkwkw~

maapkeun kalau bahasanya tidak seperti kentang yang biasanya, kentang lagi ruwet ama hidup kentang:'v

terima kasih yang sudah review di ff kentang yang sebelumnya ^3^)/

Mind To Review?


End file.
